Secrets of Nightfall
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... A captor should never fall in love with his captive... Lemon alert...


**Secrets of Nightfall**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all._

_**MAJOR WARNING: INTENSE LEMON… IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN DO NOT READ. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A TASTE FOR LEMON DON'T BOTHER READING. THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED. **_

_A/N: Okay someone challenged me to write a story with intense lemon so I kind of accepted it. Read and Review please…_

Feeling herself being forcefully carried again, the pink haired kunoichi could do nothing to resist. According to her mental clock, it had been three days since they've held her captive. The rough chakra rope that bound her hands and feet were already beginning to lacerate her skin. In those three days, she did all that she could to escape but without her chakra using her inherited monstrous strength wouldn't be possible. Her eyes had been blindfolded as she was gagged with a tattered cloth. Ever since all she saw was darkness.

Someone had carried her over his shoulder. This certain person did not even care that what he was carrying was a living creature. She was carried like a sack and was dropped on the ground like a piece of rock.

She was too weak to even mentally complain… it had been three days since she last ate plus the fact that she feels she's burning inside out. As her body landed on the solid surface, she lost her consciousness.

"As of today, you will watch over her. She will be our trump card in forcing the hidden leaf village to reconsider their allegiance." The man wearing a black jump suit and weird face paint said. With that said, he left the captive to her captor.

A certain man with a kanji tattoo on his forehead stared at the bound prisoner. She was not moving… not moving at all. He had seen her before. The pink hair and the red outfit... there was no doubt that this girl is Haruno, Sakura. The person that had fearlessly defended Uchiha, Sasuke from his fatal attack, way back when they had taken the Chunin exams in the village of the hidden leaf.

Seeing her sweating heavily and having difficulty in breathing, he touched her forehead. Immediately, he carried her in front of his chest and brought her to a certain room. Carefully, he placed her in the bed.

The burning sensation had vanished replaced by a comforting feeling. Her eyes were still blindfolded, but as she tried to struggle to get up she realized that the chakra rope was gone together with the awful cloth that gagged her mouth. Quickly, she sat up and removed her blindfold. The blanket slid smoothly down her chest. Feeling suddenly cold she looked at her body and saw that she was only dressed in nothing but her skin. She yelped as she brought the cloth back to her chest.

"Don't even bother escaping," a masculine voice said. Sakura turned her head to see a man leaning on the doorframe. _It's…Ga...a...ra. _Her mind conjugated as her eyes unconsciously traveled to his naked muscular chest and to… Shaking herself out of the trance, she glared at the sand master and asked with all the strength she had left. "What have you done to me?"

"My sand did everything. Don't flatter yourself," he sarcastically replied as he approached the glaring kunoichi. "If you're done realizing that I just saved your life… come downstairs," he said inched away from her beautiful face.

He closed the door as he left the room. _What the hell was he talking about?! _Her inner mind outraged. _Come to think of it… I had a fever before. _As she was thinking, she felt her wrists and ankles were a bit better than before. Looking at it, she was surprised to see it well bandaged. _Did he do this too? _

After dressing herself, she tried to figure out a way to get out but… there was sand everywhere and if there's sand… he is in control. Sighing in defeat, the kunoichi went downstairs as expected by the sand master.

Gaara to Sakura's illogical disappointment already had his shirt on when she saw him. "Eat, Haruno" he commanded as a sand tendril handed her a rice ball. She was about to refuse but her stomach complained loudly. _Well since he DID sort of take care of me and released me. _Sitting on the chair adjacent to his, she took the rice ball and started eating. "My name is Sakura," she corrected. "I'll call by whatever name I like, Haruno," he arrogantly stated. "Sakura," "Haruno," she sighed knowing having this conversation is senseless.

She had been awake for only two hours but her body wanted s much to go back to that soft warm bed. Without saying a word, Sakura went upstairs, locked her door and crashed on the heavenly mattress.

He stared after her as she rose form her seat and entered her room. The sight of her naked skin almost drove him to the edge. Her emerald eyes, long pink tresses, kissable lips and feisty attitude… he wanted it all.

Her eyes shot open then she sat up with sweat beading through her skin. _I can't believe I dreamt of 'him'. HIM of all people. _Heat rose to her face as she recalled her dream. He was standing right before her with his naked chest and tousled hair… as he called her name.

A while passed then she realized that the night was too cold. She remembered a fire place in the living room so she went downstairs and lit it up again as she lay on the carpeted floor.

Visions of the pink haired kunoichi kept plaguing his dreams until he didn't want to sleep any longer. Deciding to walk around, he left his room and went downstairs only to see her there.

Her long pink hair splayed on the carpet, one of her hand over her head and the other on her side, her right leg bent and the other straightened. Shifting her position, he clearly heard her say "Gaara…"

That was enough to break his sanity. Carefully, he brushed his fingers against the smooth porcelain skin of her arms. Hearing her moan, he drew back to stare at her opening eyes.

_This dream again huh… _she said to herself as she saw the figure of the sand master half-naked right before her. Stretching out her arms, she wanted to feel him… _it is just a dream after all. _

Gaara cannot refuse her silent invitation. Crawling on top of her, he brushed his lips against hers but immediately he became addicted to her and he wanted more. His elbows supported him as he leaned in to take her lips. Her hands were tousling his hair and stroking his back as his tongue explored the promises of her sweetness. Sakura moaned through the kiss as she felt her senses being lifted to new heights.

Her half-lidded forest green orbs shot open then he pushed his chest away. _This is not a dream. _Her mind proclaimed as she stared at the sand master's confused eyes while catching her breath. He can't draw back now… now that he tasted her so ignoring her weak protest he drowned her statements with his kisses.

It was like that… she was undone. She melted like butter in his arms. Giving in, she kissed him back with the intensity that she felt when she first saw him half naked. His hands caressed her waist and slowly wandered to her breast. Feeling his sensual touch, she moaned weakly.

His kisses traveled to her luscious neck. Her breathes were becoming impossible as he licked, kissed and sucked at her pulse. Then she heard her zipper gradually being undone, "Don't" she tried getting up but with his weight on hers plus his teasing tongue was in her mouth again… how could she resist.

Her hands stopped stroking his back as she felt his touch over her stomach. Cupping one of her mounds, he heard her say "Please… don't," then he unclasped her bra. The sand master stared at her beauty as she tried to cover herself with her hands. "You're incredible," his lips brushed lightly against her ear as he placed his hands over hers on the side of her head.

Lightly he pecked her lips and made butterfly kisses on her face down to her neck. She writhed in pleasure as he sucked at her neck, branding her. When he wanted to go further down, she tried to struggle but his sand held her wrists making it impossible to move. "Stop this…" she wanted to plead but she sounded like a kitten that wanted to be touched.

Both his hands covered her mounds and his fingers were playing with her peaks as she pleaded helplessly. She almost shouted in pleasure at he sucked at one of her taunted nipple. Gaara did the same to the other as his other hand stroked her belly and further down until he felt her cycling shorts.

Feeling her shorts together with her underwear was quickly removed, she gasped while trying to put her knees together but his sand kept her in place. "What are you doing that's my… ah," his hand molded her womanhood as his fingers explored her wet silky folds. Sakura unconsciously arched her back wanting for more.

Her moans are enough to make him explode but he held it back with difficulty. She must enjoy this too. She closed her eyes as she felt him touch her knob that made her lose her senses. "Gaara," she muttered as he slowly inserted his finger into her cavern.

Wanting to prevent herself from calling out his name, she bit her lips as her hips met his pumping finger. "G-Ga-a-ra-ahh," she herself gave way. She was still catching her breathe when the sand master kissed her passionately.

As his tongue plundered her mouth, he slowly eased his rigid member into her. She was wet, hot and tight all alt the same time. Hearing her cry in pain as he broke through her barrier, he looked at her. He kissed away the tears that escaped her eyes then he lightly pecked her lips. When she started returning his kisses, he gradually began pumping in and out of her. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles pulling at his member when he first withdrew. Soon she met his thrusts as she felt herself coming near to the edge again.

His sand released her as their thrusts became quicker and harder, she tossed her head from side to side as she felt like herself losing control again. Their moans and groans were heard in the entire house. It was a good thing they were miles away from civilization. "Gaara! I'm… I'm… going to… Ahh!" she screamed as she stained his manhood.

The sand master hissed as he felt her tightened around his member. All it took was a last hard thrust until "Sakura," he growled as he released his seed into her. "Finally, you said my name," she said before sleep took a hold of her. Gaara only smirked at her statement then he pulled her into a possessive embrace before his eyes closed.

That night she had the most peaceful sleep. Time passed, the pink haired kunoichi stirred then awoke to find her body leaning against the man beside her in a certain room. Sakura supported herself with her elbows to see the sand master's handsome face. _Damn you! You're still good-looking even when you're asleep._ Her fingers lightly brushed away the short strand of hair that covered his kanji tattoo.

After awhile she pulled back her hand as if she was burned. Realization struck her fast and hard. She had slept with her captor. It was still early. The sun hasn't risen and the air was still chilly but she had to get up. Her entire body was aching especially the portion in her mid thighs. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up but immediately his strong arm held her waist and pushed her back in bed.

Sakura yelped in surprise then looked at the red head beside her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked while his eyes were still closed. "Back to my room," she replied as she turned her back against him. "You're not going anywhere," his eyes gradually opened as his hand caressed her sexy waist.

"We…shouldn't be… doing this. This… is… wrong," she said in between her breaths as he felt his warm touch against her waist and was traveling to her naked chest. "Who cares," Gaara whispered as he kissed her nape while his hands found her mounds. Sakura writhed in excitement and pleasure as she felt his tongue on her neck. "I wanted you ever since I saw you in the Chunin exams," he muttered as he kissed, licked and sucked at her luscious neck.

Wanting to prove his lies, she faced him and looked straight to his forest green eyes. There were no lies… only solid truth. When his face descended on hers… how could she push him away when all in truth she felt the same way. Ever since she saw him in the Chunin exams her thoughts were always about him. She tried rationalizing it as fear and anger because of what he's done with Sasuke and Naruto but… unconsciously she tried to erase the dark circles in his eyes and the gigantic gourd to make him the man of her dreams… a sweet bad boy.

There was a battle of supremacy in their kiss. Gaara being a man wouldn't dare give in, Sakura inheriting her master's contempt for losing wouldn't back down either. Their tongues danced as Sakura rolled over to settle herself on top of him.

"Come to think of it… you only said my name once," she said centimeters away from his lips when they broke apart for air. This time she was the first to initiate the kiss and Gaara did not mind at all. But when he felt her touch on his manhood, he stopped kissing her back and looked at her eyes clouded with desire… then he smirked at her boldness. Pulling her back again, they resumed to where they left off as Sakura began her experimental touches on him.

At first, she was surprised to how hard he became in such a short period of time but then she started stroking his length. When she heard his groan, she knew he was liking what she was doing so she wrapped her fingers around his rod and started puling and pushing it. His groans grew louder but still he hasn't uttered her name so Sakura decided to take it to the next level.

Sakura kissed him good and hard then her kisses began traveling south. She made a quick stop to lick and suck at his flat nipples before continuing to wander down. "Sakura!" he almost shouted as he felt her mouth covered his member. His hands gripped the bed sheets as Sakura sucked hard while imitating a usual love making only with her mouth.

He leaned back on his pillow as he felt her tongue playing with his tip then began sucking again this time harder and faster. When he felt that he was about to explode, he grabbed her waist, lifted her then placed her on top of him while he penetrated her.

Sakura moaned as she lifted her hips and settle it down again while leaning on his muscular chest for balance. His fingers found her clit making her almost release right then and there. "Gaara!" she screamed as she let out a flood of her release. After a few hard thrust, "Sakura!" he marked her then with his seed.

The beautiful kunoichi almost lost consciousness with the intensity of their love making. Good thing, he caught her and laid her beside him. After sharing a long passionate kiss, they drifted away.

Not a while longer, there was a knock on the door downstairs. This of course woke the two up. "Stay here," he commanded as he got dressed quickly. Sakura did as he said but her curiosity bugged her so she pushed her ear against the wooden door and listened in.

"The hidden leaf is now our ally so it would be best to return our hostage," she heard the puppet master say. Sakura can't help but gasp. "I see," she felt something painful in her chest as she heard his reply.

When Kankuro left, Sakura exited the room fully dressed. "You'll be returning to your village now," he said as he gazed at her painful expression. "I see," Sakura did not want to look at him. She knew that all it takes is a look of longing in his eyes then she would never consider going back to her village ever again.

As he bound her feet and hands with chakra ropes, he looked at her emerald orbs directly. Seeing her eyes filled with unreleased tears, Gaara pulled her to him forcefully and kissed her then and there. The tears that she held back were unconsciously released as she tried to memorize each and every detail of the man she was kissing. This was their goodbye.

A month had passed since Sakura was returned to her village. Sakura tried to live normally like always but she was only fooling herself. At night, she would cry herself to sleep thinking of him and hoping that in some ways… he misses her too.

Team seven was dispatched to the hidden sand village to give respect to their new Kazekage. Sakura wanted to decline… knowing that she would be hoping to see him again but then again… this was a step in moving on.

She made no eye contact with anyone as they entered the village even as they entered the kazekage's office. Immediately, the kazekage's eyes were on her though she failed to notice.

"The hidden leaf village gives respect to the new Kazekage of the hidden sand. This is message from our esteemed hokage," her silver haired sensei proclaimed. When the Kazekage muttered his thanks, Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She knew that voice as if it was her own. Gradually, she lifted her head to see a man wearing the kazekage's regalia with the hand and veil but she knew that pair of forest green eyes wherever they put it. It was him. He's now the Kazekage.

Their mission was over. They had delivered the message. Now, its time to leave. As team seven got up and turned their backs to leave the room, "Sakura," she heard this loud and clear.

Sakura marched to the Kazekage then SMACK! She slapped him so hard it removed his hat and veil. "I hate you!" she shouted at the unmoved Kazekage. "I hate you because you know that all you had to do is call my name to make me yours again…" her statement was cut off when Gaara forcefully pulled her in for a loving and passionate kiss.

_A/N: I know, I know it was not that intense but for me it was… read and review onegai…_


End file.
